équipe d'enfer
by ylg
Summary: comics verse :: Leur partenariat a été décidé sur le pari, ça passe ou ça casse !


**Titre :** Équipe d'enfer  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Dirty Pair, comics  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Kei & Yuri  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Takachiko Haruka, studio Sunrise, Adam Warren ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème : "** _Partnership_ " pour LadiesBingo (partenariat)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Fatal But Not Serious_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Kei et Yuri faisaient partie d'une élite génétique et étaient appelées à de grandes choses dès le début. Elles avaient déjà été sélectionnées avant même leur naissance, puis tout du long de leur éducation dans des écoles spécialisées. Elles se rencontrèrent à la fac quand on les assigna co-turne. L'administration en charge de leurs dossiers avait calculé que soit elles ne se supporteraient pas et s'entretueraient, soit elles s'entendraient à merveille et feraient une équipe parfaite. Et effectivement, en dépit de quelques clashes, elles fonctionnaient bien.  
Elles devinrent rapidement de grandes amies, flirtant avec une relation de haine/amour. Elles se complétaient parfaitement, exaltant chacune le meilleur... et parfois le pire, de l'autre.

Kei était rousse avec une peau bronzée, son physique allant de pair avec son tempérament de feu ; elle avait tendance à faire passer l'action avant la réflexion, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une abrutie non plus ! Elle savait agir vite, penser et réagir aussi bien, elle était douée avec les armes, tous types d'armes. Elle était audacieuse, fonçant souvent à travers tous les obstacles, et quand elle décidait de jouer les séductrices elle y allait à coups de rentre-dedans.  
Yuri avait la peau pâle et les cheveux très noirs, tellement sombres qu'il en prenaient des reflets bleutés. C'était une jeune dame bien éduquée et sophistiquée. Elle planifiait soigneusement leurs missions avant de les mener à bien, elle allait au fond des choses, elle retravaillait les plans sur le tas si les paramètres se modifiaient en cours de route. Derrière ses dehors de jeune fille rangée, elle était cependant tout sauf innocente et pouvait même jouer les femmes fatales au besoin.

Donc, elles travaillaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur études et leur embauche par la WWWA, et elles vivaient ensemble. Elles sont partenaires de bien des façons ; elles ne sont pas exactement mariées pour autant : seulement à leur travail, et ça ne veut pas dire l'une à l'autre pour autant. Enfin. Sans doute pas. Elles sont plus que des sœurs, d'une certaine manière. Elles viennent de laboratoires différents, nées dans des familles différentes, sur des planètes différentes, mais elles sont issues de la même technologie, en recherchant les mêmes buts.  
Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais venir les séparer. Avec leurs goûts différents il y a peu de chances qu'elles en viennent à partager le même, chaque soupirant courtisant l'une aura à la partager avec l'autre... et encourir sa colère, s'il venait jamais à blesser son cœur. Même si la victime elle-même saurait faire regretter elle-même à son bourreau de l'avoir piétiné !  
(Mais la plupart des hommes ont peur de sortir avec elles, de toute façon. Elles sont trop dangereuses. Des masochistes, peut-être, des fétichistes des Amazones à la recherche d'un grand frisson, éventuellement ?)

Seule la mort pourrait les séparer... maintenant que leurs back-ups ont été détruits. Une première mort n'a pas su séparer Kei du clone remplaçant la Yuri originale. Elle oublie souvent qu'il s'agit d'un clone, d'ailleurs. Elle possède quasiment tous ses souvenirs, il lui en manque très peu, elle a la même personnalité, un corps identique... c'est la même personne, finalement. Ça fait un peu bizarre quand elle s'en souvient, mais bon, toute leur vie est bizarre de toute façon !  
Si Kei venait à mourir un de ces jours, he bien, ça serait la fin de leur carrière. Yuri ne voudrait pas s'associer à qui que ce soit d'autre ensuite. Et si cette seconde Yuri disparaissait, il est probable que Kei mourrait dans la même mission de toute façon, avec une grosse explosion, du feu, du sang et de la fureur.  
Mais, comme elles sont les meilleures des meilleurs, il y a peu de chances que ça arrive de sitôt !


End file.
